


Combat Skills

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Anya, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Games, Kissing, Laser Tag, Raven Reyes Guest Appearance, adorable Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes Lexa to a laser tag facility for her birthday, and finds out the perfect way to beat her. </p><p>Alternatively;<br/>"Imagine Clexa. Clarke would 100% be the one to push Lexa into the wall because you know Lexa spent the entire drive there bragging about her superior combat skills and Clarke just rolls her eyes and says ‘yeah ok’. So after Lexa is easily winning Clarke walks up to her pushes her against the wall kisses her then shoots her and says ‘how about those amazing combat skills’ and Lexa just stands there dazed and confused and I need a moment I’m trash" - @yourethecommander (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Skills

Clarke and Lexa were sitting in their car, listening to the radio while talking about the laser tag facility they were going to arrive at in the next few minutes. Clarke had figured it would be the best birthday gift for her girlfriend, since she didn't want anything material. “I just wanna spend more time with you, Clarke.” She had said when Clarke asked her last week. And what better way to spend quality time with each other, than to play laser tag?

“I'm gonna destroy you babe. You don't stand a chance.” Lexa said cockily with a smirk as Clarke was trying to focus on the road while driving. Clarke just smiled and laughed. She figured she could stand Lexa's bragging for a few more minutes before they arrived.  
“I'm not kidding Clarke, you're so dead. Just as dead as everyone else on the opposite team.”  
Lexa was smiling broadly and turned her head to look out of the window. Clarke found her extremely adorable, and just a tiny bit annoying.

“We’ll see about that.” Clarke responded under her breath as they pulled up to the parking lot of the laser tag facility. Lexa was the first to get out of the car, extremely excited. She was especially cute today according to Clarke, since once Clarke had revealed her present she basically jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes on the floor and didn't take even five minutes to check her reflection. Clarke favored Lexa like this though, natural curly hair and no makeup, paired with last nights t-shirt and jeans. She was such an effortless beauty.

“Hurry up, Clarke!” She said excitedly and slammed the car door shut. Clarke scoffed as she locked the car and hurried along trying to catch up with Lexa. They entered the large building painted in a royal blue color. The interior was amazing, the floor was soft and there was a reception a few meters from the door. They checked in and went into the “team rooms” where they had to put on their protection gear and choose their weapons. They were greeted with only two other women, apparently they were early. One of the girls was the instructor, in charge of teaching the rules and showing everyone how this game was played. She was dressed in red protection gear (in contrast to everyone else's blue) over her chest, back, knees and elbows. She walked up to Lexa who happily shook her hand.

“Welcome! I'm Anya, the instructor for your group.” She said in a soft voice that didn't seem to match her badass appearance.

“Hi! I'm Lexa, and this is Clarke.” Lexa said while gesturing towards Clarke who was standing a little bit uncomfortably behind her. She waved nonchalantly with half a smile towards Anya. 

Anya clapped her hands together and said, “Okay girls, do you want to take a look at the weapon range?”  
Lexa nodded and followed her towards the opposite wall, covered in brightly colored toy guns. Lexa picked out the biggest one, and Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled. She picked out a regular sized gun for herself, partly because she didn't really care, and partly because she weren't able to lift the bigger ones without help.

A few minutes after all the other girls on both teams had arrived, Anya handed out blue protection gear for everyone and demonstrated how to put it on correctly. After Clarke had finished putting hers on, she caught a glimpse of Lexa all geared up. The tight pieces fit her perfectly, and she even noticed a few of the other players staring in awe at her girl. She would probably be more upset if she didn't enjoy the view so much herself.

When they entered the play field the two were separated, they were on opposite teams after all. The arena was way bigger and more elaborate than they had imagined. The room had an incredibly high ceiling, and was filled with fake plastic trees, rocks, vines, you name it. It was beautiful and green, heavily inspired by a forest setting. Lexa's team were positioned across the room by Anya. Clarke could see how Lexa had started chatting with her teammates, declaring herself as leader of their group. 

Anya swiftly and effortlessly climbed on top of one of the biggest fake cliffs, about 3 meters high. She had obviously had some practice. “Listen up, players!” She started, and everyone went silent immediately. “I've already gone through the rules, so all you need to know now, is that the score boards are on that wall.” She pointed at the wall opposite of the cliff. “They are connected to your vests, and different shooting ranges reward different amounts of points. So try to come as close to your opponent as possible. And play fair now girls!” 

Everyone cheered, already starting to toss ideas of game plans. The previously mentioned score board now flashed, showing a countdown from 30. Clarke felt the adrenaline, being pumped for the game. 

When the countdown reached 5, Lexa engaged her teammates in shouting out the numbers. “4, 3, 2…1!” They said in unison and advanced hastily towards Clarke's team. It was obvious that they had planned their strategies in detail.

It was only a matter of seconds before Clarke got hit, and it was stronger than expected. It didn't hurt or anything, but the force was immense against her small body. She stepped back and one of her teammates quickly pulled her behind one of the plastic trees. “Stay down! You're too visible.” She said as they were hiding. “I can run faster than you, and I only have one functioning leg.” She whispered as she leaned forwards and hit one of the opposite team’s players right in the chest before quickly pulling back again. She recognized this girl as their own team leader, Raven.

Clarke took a look at the score boards. It was 150 – 40 to Lexa's team. Clarke decided to scoot out of her hiding place and managed to hit a player in the leg. It wasn't worth any points, but it slowed her down for a moment. Clarke took the opportunity to dash out and repeatedly shoot the same girl in the back, earning a few points for her team. 

Just as she thought everything was going fine, she noticed Lexa as she turned her head. Lexa was holding her weapon pridefully, hair messy, face slightly sweaty. Clarke was caught completely off guard by the sight and got mercilessly mauled by the same girl she had shot earlier. Lexa had now noticed Clarke as well, and started shooting her from a distance of about 20 meters. To Clarke's surprise, she made every single shot.

Clarke had nowhere to go, and the score boards were blowing up for the opposite team. She dashed behind a rock, and continued to advance slowly on Lexa by switching hiding places for slightly closer ones. Suddenly she heard Lexa's joking voice, “You can't hide from me Griffin! I will find you, and obliterate you with my superior combat skills!”  
She heard a few of Lexa's teammates giggling at this, and decided it was time for some payback. She spotted Lexa trough some vines, and made a run for it. 

Before Lexa knew it, she was pinned against the side of the same cliff Anya had stood on, with Clarke's entire body pressed against her. She dropped her gun in surprise, but didn't even seem to realize. Clarke got closer to Lexa's face, and kissed her. They both closed their eyes, and Lexa was blushing. Lexa tried to deepen the kiss, completely forgetting about their surroundings. But just as she was about to get too carried away, Clarke abruptly ended it. Lexa didn't have enough time to be confused though, as she immediately felt a hit in her stomach. Clarke had shot her, with perfect precision, from an extremely close range. She felt her breath catch in her throat for a second, and let out a defeated gasp. 

“How about those amazing combat skills?” Clarke said sassily in her husky voice and smirked. Lexa was leaning against the cliff, breathless. She had her mouth slightly open, and had no idea how to respond. They stood like that for a solid five seconds, before noticing the dead silence around them. 

Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa's, and saw that everyone in the room were staring at them. Everyone except her team leader Raven, she was just holding her hand over her mouth trying not to break out into laughter. Clarke felt her cheeks redden, and backed a few inches away from Lexa. But her lovestruck girlfriend had other plans, and decided to pull Clarke back in instead, immediately bringing their lips together in a second kiss. Clarke didn't protest.

Raven now removed her hand from her mouth and shouted, “Come on guys, let's get ‘em!”

Clarke and Lexa were completely gone, and didn't even hear the girl’s clear warning before getting completely blasted from every direction. They pulled apart and Clarke started screaming while laughing, trying to protect herself the best she could. Lexa was now laughing as well, and formed a shield with her body covering Clarke from the gunfire. Clarke shouted ironically, “Oh my God!! We need to take cover!!” As Lexa pulled her towards the most open space with one hand in the air. “Okay, guys! We give up!” She said between laughs and the shots gradually stopped. By now everyone in the room were laughing, especially the instructor. 

They both fell down onto the soft floor in exhaustion, and were soon followed by all the other girls. Everyone were tired and sweaty. 

The instructor gathered in the middle of the heap of exhausted little soldiers and announced the scores. “Okay, players. That was the most interesting game finish I've seen this year.” She said and everyone started laughing again. “But we have a winner… It's Lexa's team!” 

Lexa let out a victory shout, and got the rest of her teammates to join in in a matter of seconds. Anya said, “Sorry, Raven’s team, maybe next time.”  
Raven straightened herself and said, “It doesn't matter, we were still the most badass.”  
Clarke giggled and punched Lexa lightly in the arm before pulling her into a messy hug. 

She heard Lexa whisper gently to her. “Best birthday, ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that was so much fun to write! I love getting completely inspired and writing a whole fic in one sitting lmao
> 
> Credit for this idea goes to @yourethecommander on tumblr, go follow her!


End file.
